Coming to Terms
by Nikola Drexell
Summary: When the Volturi kills most of the Cullen Clan it is up to Renesmee and Jacob to go to Romania to find Vladimir and Stefan to take down the rulers of the vampire world.


Even as a Freak you are not original. You could have giraffe antennae and a curly pig tail, but you are not original. You could be half human and half vampire, but you are not original. People always out-freak you and you can never be the best; however, you can be the best to someone, but that someone is probably either your parents, drunk, or wants to get in your pants (in which case they probably don't really think you're the best). There is the rare exception of someone thinking you're the best because they truly care about you, and they love you. But still, you are not the best, and you are not original.

I certainly am a freak, but I certainly am not original. There are others, I don't remember how many off hand, but I am not the only vampire human hybrid. Just like my name Renesmee. That is a hybrid of Renee and Esmé. I get that my mother wanted my name to be as original as my nature, but really, how hard would it have been to name me Mary or Elizabeth? It would have made me happier if she'd been selfish for once and named me after herself, Bella. It would be another piece of her I would be able to keep now that she's dead and so is my father. I have a picture of them in my locket that I always carry with me around my neck. There's a picture of Bella on one side and Edward on the other. I took it from the same photograph where they're looking at each other so that it looks like that in the locket. I took it the week before they died.

"Nessie, we need to get going." Jacob stuck his head out from the pine tree that separated us. When I was with Jacob I ate human food, and I got tired almost right away when I ran. We took breaks like this a lot so far on our trip. When my parents died they left instructions for Jacob and me to go to Romania and find some friends of theirs that could help us; just like when they helped us ten years ago. Alice and Jasper would be there too, they were the only ones that survived. I stood up silently and joined him.

"It would be so much easier if you would just talk." That was another thing; ever since my parents died I have refused to talk. I can do all of my communication with my mind so there has been no need for me to talk except for the fact that it annoys Jacob that he cant hear my voice, and that he cant tell if I'm lying when I leave messages in his head. I gave him the sense that I was apologetic, but that I was standing firm on my strike. We started jogging, and within the first five minutes I was lagging. Jacob stopped and glared at me then he took off his pants.

"Don't look at me like that," he said and threw his pants at me, "you know what I'm doing." I did know what he was doing. I watched him turn into a giant wolf, and climbed on his back like he was a horse.

We rode in silence for an hour. Jacob couldn't talk in this form, and I had no reason to send him messages. I was braiding his fur when we both heard a stream ahead. He was getting tired, but I knew that he would never be the one to stop; he had too much discipline. I made up the excuse of having to stretch my legs and he nodded his head once, while slightly adjusting the course to the right where the sound was coming from. I hopped off and started running as fast as I could, challenging him to a race.

I broke through the tree finish line, and skidded to a halt so I wouldn't fall into the river. Jacob ran in milliseconds after me and landed with his paws in the river, scarring the salmon that were swimming upstream. He stepped out of the river and shifted as I threw his pants at his face.

"Nessie, don't turn around." Jacob said very slowly. I turned around and saw that twenty feet away was a very hungry brown bear trying to catch the salmon. I started moving back slowly, not taking my eyes off the bear, and I stepped on a twig. The bear's head snapped in my direction and it growled a menacing growl. I tried to tell it that I'm not a threat, but apparently, my connection doesn't work with animals. The only time I had tried to send a message to an animal was with Jacob, but he wasn't completely animal; it still worked with him. Standing up on its hind legs, the bear started to wobble towards me then it went down on its four legs and started charging at us. I was preparing to fight it when I saw Jacob in his wolf for running at it to protect me. The bear turned around and started running away when he saw Jacob, but Jacob was too fast and pounced on the bear with startling accuracy, biting the back of his neck to paralyze it then the front of the neck killing it.

I ran up and joined Jacob who was now eating the bear's flesh. I drank the blood, and together we were good consumers, using what we killed. When the meal was done Jacob shifted and went back to get his pants. I touched his arm and thanked him for lunch. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and showed him that when we got to Romania I would give him a hair cut.

"You better do it before we get there or Alice will do it and I'll end up looking like a poodle." I laughed and buried my head in his chest. I sent messages of how good it felt for him to hold me and he hummed making his chest vibrate.

"We better get out of here before another bear shows up." I looked over my shoulder paranoid, but started walking out of the tress, the same way we came in. Jacob shifted, and I wasn't going to use him as a chauffer because I finally had something solid in me, blood. When I was on blood my vampire side came out. While my parents were alive I mainly drank blood because while my mother was human when she had me I almost killed her and she had to be saved with vampire venom. Every one around me was a vampire, except for Jacob, and he wasn't exactly the most human either.

As Jacob and I settled into our pace, my mind drifted to our journey. Usually when we had down time and I would think to myself I would think about my mom and dad. I was glad for the break, it hurt so much to think about them, and it often ended in sobbing tears that Jacob would have to take me out of. Jacob and I had taken a plane from Seattle to Rio de Janeiro to throw the Volturi off out scent. It would make them think that we went there to seek refuge like when the battle first started and Alice and Jasper went to Rio and found the people like me- half human and half vampire. From Rio we went to Sibiu, Romania. In my head I could see our path of travel; we would be at Bethlen Castle by noon tomorrow. That was where Vladimir and Stefan had their hide out. They were much like the Volturi, but they weren't as powerful, and weren't as opulent.

Night was upon us and Jacob and I had to rest. Even though I had just drunk blood, and my vampire senses were tingling, my muscles needed to be horizontal for a while. I ran closer to him and put my hand on his jostling shoulder. There was a nice hallow up ahead and we would be out of sight. He nodded once and we were on our way. I stopped at the pine trees and sat down at the base of a trunk. Jacob followed suit lying on the ground and wrapped his large arm around my waist. He pulled me down to lie beside him, and before I could count to ten he was asleep. I snuggled up to him nestled in the cool cocoon that was his body. No matter what the situation was, I could always fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
